Lily and the Safety Line
by Vicous Pixie
Summary: Lily and James love each other, the problem is that they are both pretend to hate each other, Lily because she doesn't want to get hurt, James wants to let her go. Some reviews would be nice! P.S The first chapter sucks, but I hope I am better at writing
1. Thoughts

Looking at her was like like looking at a waterfall.  
  
She was so calm, so gracefully serene, and yet, at other times, so angry, and upset.  
  
It was truly magnificent. So magnificent in fact, that he had taken to watching her as much as possible.  
  
Only he noticed the way her hair bounced as she walked. Only he noticed the way she carried her books, relaxed against the side of her.  
  
Only he watched her eat, her favourite drink being pumpkin juice. She always let it sit for a while, waiting until the pumpkin had gone to the bottom, and drank, spooning out the remaining pumpkin at the bottom. She was just so beautiful. And it hurt.  
  
It hurt whenever he looked at her, whenever he saw her with her boyfriend. Whenever he looked at that fiery red hair. It hurt so bad. Sometimes he thought he would die from looking at her. But he knew that looking away from her, would make him die a more painful death. He decided that from this moment on, he would pretend to hate her, and then, maybe in time, he would hate her.   
  
She looked at him, looking at her, wondering why he had to chose her.   
  
Somehow he had no idea that she was watching him. That was what made it so safe. She loved watching him, although she knew not why. She would never admit this though. She pretends to hate him, him and his messy hair, his glasses, his goofy smile. There were some things about him though which she did not need to pretend to hate. She sighed, picking up her pumpkin juice, and smiled. The pumpkin was all down the bottom. She drank it all in one go, and then picked up a spoon, and scooped out the delicious substance on the bottom, closing her eyes, and losing sight of him for a moment. In truth, she loved him. She would never tell anyone. It was her little secret. She knew that if it got out, he would hurt her. He would use her, then after a week, he would find someone new. He was a player. Besides. She had her boyfriend. No, she did not love him, but she felt safe and needed. She turned and looked at the boy sitting next to her, her safety line.  
  
Peter would you mind passing me the salt?  
  
A/N Please don't kill me, please don't kill me! It just came out I swear! DO NOT PANIC! I hate him as much as the rest of you! Please, please review, and let me know what you think of my humble little story. 5 or 6 reviews might be nice??? :)p 


	2. Flashback to The Train Ride

So that you do not get confused, from now on will be bits and pieces from all of the years at Hogwarts, but not too many, as I am not that talented. I hope that you enjoy!!! (Until I say END FLASHBACK, it will all be flashbacks, and from then on it will be most of the rest of the years) Oh, and last but not least, the start is set in the last year. THIS IS THE LAST THING, I PROMISE. Yes, Peter is her boyfriend, but he only becomes evil after something happens in the middle of the 7th year.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"It will have to be done really carefully, no one can know it was us, we don't want to be caught out on the first day. We will have to make sure the person will   
  
tell no one. How about we refuse to do the counter curse if they tell anyone, and pretend we made up the spell?"   
  
James was talking to his three friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James was holding his hand in the middle of his ragged black hair, a thing he only did, when   
  
trying to think of a prank with his three best friends. It was his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four boys, had been best friends   
  
from the age of four. The solid friendship started when their teacher, who held a dislike of all of them, had blamed them for something they did not do.   
  
Needless to say, this got them all so angry, that they showed the signs of being a wizard.   
  
James, by giving the lady chicken pox, although not the muggle type of chicken pox. The wizard. This slowely turned you bit by bit, into a real chicken.  
  
Sirius, by giving the teacher multi-coloured hair,  
  
Remus, by making her wear nappies,  
  
and Peter, by making her shrink to the size of a mouse.  
  
They were all so proud of their results, that they became friends from then on.  
  
"I agree, but what should we do?" This was asked by Peter. James and Sirus were the brains behind their pranks, and Remus and Peter usually were the   
  
executers of the pranks, because they played muggle pranks, and they 'seemed' the most innocent. Now they had magic, that decieded that that might   
  
change.  
  
"I think that the first person to come into this compartement we should prank." Sirius said.  
  
"But what if its a girl?" Remus was always one to hold up to chivalry  
  
"Thats just gonna be too bad for her isn't it?" Countered back Sirius.  
  
James wasn't so sure, but, as always, he put aside his better judgement. "Ok then, what should we do?"  
  
"I think, if its a girl, maybe we could dissapear her outer clothes?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"NO, I'm agreeing to a prank if its a girl, but not that. thats not fair." Remus said ademantly.  
  
"Ok, ok. Not that. But what?"  
  
"Lets not do anything totally awful, we don't want to be too mean." Peter said.  
  
"Ok, I have a small idea. Why don't we give he/she lime green hair, and make them wear either a hidious outfit, that is designed for the opposite sex?" James   
  
asked.  
  
"Sounds good," said Sirius, 'And I know just how to do it."   
  
They all grinned, then started talking about quidditch and the previous pranks they had played on people. They had been having a debate about what   
  
quidditch team was the best for about ten minutes, when the door to the compartment slid open. They all turned and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes   
  
that seemed to enchant you. Peter and James' mouths were hanging open. She then started talking. James then saw Sirius wave his wand at the girl.  
  
"Do you guys think I could sit here? All of the other compartements were full, except one, and the people in there were calling me names. I think." She trailed   
  
off looking uncertain.   
  
"What names would those be darlin?" Sirius asked with a "flirtatious" grin on his face. A hidden snicker in his voice. She was looking so funny.  
  
"They called me something like mud blood? or was it it dirt blood? And they kept saying I was filthy and I should get away from them. So can I sit here?"  
  
The four boys looked at each other with alike looks of horror on their faces. They were all thinking the same thing and looking at Sirius. Do the counter curse   
  
before she notices. But it was too late and she started to twirl on her now lime green hair. She took a closer look at it, and then looked down. A tear filled her   
  
eye.  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
They all spoke at once. "Um..." "You see..." "Well.." But Peter was the only one to apologise. "Sorry."  
  
Lily looked at him. "I forgive you, but the rest of you, watch out. This means WAR." As she turned to leave, Sirius yelled out to her.  
  
"You won't tell on us will you?"  
  
"Tellings for babies. But you three, YOU had better watch out." 


	3. Meeting Joel

**Whilst** Lily had threatened them, she changed her mind, and now, whilst dating Peter, in her 7th year, she was pretending to hate them. She knew that whilst she could never truly be happy with Peter, he was much safer then James. If she allowed herself to be with James, she would fall way too far to come up again, and Peter was the solution. He could hardly hex his best friend, and she knew she would never manage to truly love Peter. After her parents died in her sixth year, she didn't want to become close to others ever again, and whilst one part of her knew that it was irrational, and the saying "life without love is no life at all" was true, she couldn't quite bring herself to be hurt again.

As she wandered from charms to the head common room, she bumped into someone, and toppled over, landing heavily on her wrist. She winced slightly at the pain, and looked up to see who had caused her to fall. Standing before her was a boy she had never seen before in her life. She stood, and more out of a nervous habit then anything, pretended to dust off her robes.

"Sorry about that- I wasn't looking at where I was headed." She looked up sharply and took him in, he stood just taller then her, and had straight blonde hair that was quite short. His nose looked a little big; probably out of place because of a bludger, and the reddest lips she'd seen.

"It's fine. I wasn't looked either." She gave him a smile, "I'm Lily – Lily Evans."

"Oh sorry, I'm," he paused. "I'm Joel Turner."

She looked at him contemplating something. "You don't go to school here do you?"

"Oh! No I don't. My great grandfathers Albus, I was just coming to visit him."

"Albus?"

"Dumbledore… er. He's the headmaster here."

"I see. It was nice to have met you Joel." Lily promptly stuck out her hand. Joel looked at it bewildered and then reached out and shook it. As she took it away, she noticed boils appearing on his hand and face. "You might want to get those looked at."

He looked down with horror. "I have to go, sorry, it was nice to have met you" he yelled whilst dashing around the corner.

What was unseen to them both was the great-grandfather himself, chuckling as he viewed the scene that had just played out.

Back in the head room, James Potter was catching his breath after running back from having played a prank with Sirus on some unknown Slytherin.

Lily wandered slowly to the head room, and then looked at the time. She was going to be late for transfiguration if she didn't hurry, and McGonagall wasn't the happiest with her at the moment, as yesterday, Lily had waved her hand around in the wrong way, and this had resulted in the teachers animagus form being turned into a paper clip. In the end James had been able to change her back, but she still lost a load of house points. She hurried along, and found the statue of Princess Geraldine Margaret Annette De Tremphine, and spoke the password; "santa clause is coming to town" and hurried through to get her transfiguration book.

As she sat at the Griffindor table, she wondered if she would meet up with Joel again. He seemed like a nice guy, and she could surely make friends with someone not going to Hogwarts, and who she wouldn't be able to see often enough to get too attached. She was also lonely with Peter as her only "friend". She should ask Professor Dumbledore.

Half an hour later, her schnitzel and vegetables eaten, she saw him leave his chair, and wander out of the great hall. She jumped up and followed him.

"Professor! Wait!" Dumbledore stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him with irritation, wishing she could do the same. She shook her head. Now was not the time for that. "Er… professor, I met your great-grandson, earlier today, and I was wondering when he would be visiting next?"

"Ah yes… Joel. Well I'm not sure, but he did express an interest in seeing you again too. I shall talk to him and then he will let you know when he is here.

"You may or may not know that Lily Evans wishes to meet up with you."

The boy sitting in a chair in his office looked utterly confused. "She does?"

"Yes Joel, she does."

"Ahh. I see. You approve of this then?"

"I'm all for new friendships, you know that."

"I see. But how can I when I look like this?"

"Here you go. Just make sure you remember that you will need to leave in an hour." Dumbledore passed him some potion. He drank it all, wincing at the burning sensation. "Well go on then, you only have an hour. She is in the head rooms. Shoo!"

He ran.

so, some new developments happening. As for the new character, don't think too hard, else I won't have a plot, but I have dropped a few clues. Sorry for the abnormally large rate, but I can't promise it won't happen again. I'll try though.


End file.
